Blind Date
by NekoLen
Summary: Phantom is lonely, so Peta sets up 5 blind dates for him... But there is a catch. Phatom only likes boys! Will Peta choose right and find Phantom's true love? Or will Phantom be lonely for the rest of his immortal life? Read on and find out...
1. Prologue

Reviewsare welcome. (I cherish constructive critizm). If you like this story I'll write more. (But I really need to think of a new story.) This is my first FAn-fiction story, so be nice :) Also I apoligiuse now if the characters go out of character during this story. Also Peta was not harmed in the making of this story... LOL.

Prologue- Blind Date

Phantom sat on his throne, thinking deeply about his life so far. He sighed. '_Gees, this is boring. There are no games on today and all the other Chess Pieces have gone out to watch the soccer. I hate soccer._' He screwed his nose up at the thought. He stood up and walked to his window. He looked out of it. He saw the Chess Pieces playing and watching their soccer game. He watched them. They all were having so much fun. _'They call that fun? Pah!_' Phantom thought, _'Real fun is skinning your opponent alive. Real fun is smashing in his head and mashing his brains in. Now that is fun_.' Phantom looked elsewhere to watch birds in a tree. They were preening each other with such love... Phantom felt his heart shatter. He returned to his throne. _'I need someone to love,'_ he concluded.

"Peta!" he barked. Peta appeared at his side. He was enjoying a nice quiet break in the next room. He was relaxing with a nice cup of tea, a good book and some of his favourite songs playing softly in the background.

"Yes?" Peta asked. Phantom turned his head to the side so he could face Peta.

"I have a mission for you," he said. Peta looked pleased.

"What is it? Destroying your enemies? Draining their blood? It would be an honour!" he rambled. Phantom shook his head.

"No. I need you to arrange some blind dates for me. I want to find a lover," he said. Peta blinked.

"Ok... But why do you want to go on a blind date? I mean... Lots of girls love you..." he said awkwardly. Phantom blushed.

"Ur... I do not like girls..." he murmured. Peta clicked.

"Oh... You like boys..." he said. He stared at the General. _'How could the stone-cold, heartless sadistic General of the notorious Chess Pieces be gay?!_' he thought. _'Holy shit_!' But he didn't show any surprise or disgust on his face. He bowed.

"I shall arrange five blind dates with five different guys at five different locations at five different times," he said. Phantom smiled at him.

"Thank you Peta," he said. Shaking his head, Peta left the room.


	2. Date 1: The Fancy Resturant

Note Number 2: Hey, I also apologise for the random black limo that Phantom rides in... But he really needs to ride in style. I also think Phantom wearing a tux is so hot! Drools (If you're wondering who he borrowed it from, it was Peta.) Oh well, we're up to date no. 1, so let's see what happens... (BTW, it's a Fancy French Restaurant if you want to know - Phantom likes French food LOL XD) - Regiathius 

Date 1: Fancy Restaurant

Phantom stepped out of his shiny black limo and straightened his tie. He walked to the restaurant that was there. He checked his reflection in the windows. The borrowed tuxedo he was wearing just fitted him. He tried to flatten down his spiky hair, but couldn't. Breathing in deeply, he stepped through the revolving doors. _'Now, Peta said my date will be sitting at table 23 at 9:20pm,' _Phantom thought. He checked his watch. It was now 9:26pm. _'Good. He should be there by now._' Phantom went to the usher.

"Table 23, reservations for two," he said. The usher smiled.

"Right this way, sir. Please follow me," she said and led Phantom to a table. His date was sitting at it, nervously twiddling his fingers. Phantom gaped. The blonde spiky-haired boy looked up and gasped in shock.

"Ginta!" Phantom exclaimed. Ginta stared at Phantom, too confused to understand what was happening. Ginta blinked.

"Phantom? What are you doing here?" he asked, dazzled. Phantom blushed.

"Ur... I'm your blind date," he said. Ginta's jaw dropped.

"No freakin' way!" he said. "I ain't dating you! I'm not gay!"

Phantom frowned. "But why did you come did you come in the first place?"

"Peta didn't say I would be dating you!" Ginta exclaimed. He was right. When Peta came to Ginta and Babbo, they were enjoying an ice cream. Babbo had noticed Peta first.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Peta smiled his most sinister smirk. Ginta got ready for a fight when Peta pulled out from within his robes..., a pink envelope with a bright red love-heart on it. He gave it to Ginta. Ginta had blushed and asked,

"What is this?"

Peta just tapped his nose and chuckled. He then left leaving Babbo suspecting something and Ginta drooling at the possibility of dating a hot girl. Now here he was, staring at the smartly dressed Phantom.

"Ur... May I sit?" Phantom asked, embarrassed. Ginta nodded slowly. Phantom grabbed a chair and sat elegantly on it. "So... Where's Babbo?" he queried, trying to start a conversation.

"He's at home with Snow," Ginta replied, emphasising the name 'Snow'.

"Ok, I get it. You're not gay. That's fine. Let's just eat and go home," Phantom said. Ginta agreed. _'I'm going to kill Peta when I get home,' _Phantom made a mental note.

Phantom walked into his throne room and found Peta awaiting his return hopefully.

"Did you enjoy your first date?" Peta asked. His smile left his face when he saw Phantom's evil stare. _'Shit, Phantom is pissed!_' Peta thought. He made to leave the room, but Phantom caught him.

"Time for your punishment, you little..." Phantom said in a deadly whisper. Peta gulped.


	3. Date 2: The Muesuem of Old Artefacts

Note Number 3: Last night, I was awoken by a loud crashing noise. I quickly turned on my light to see what it was. My cat suddenly jumped up onto my dressing table, looking slightly ruffled. He cleaned himself and curled up on the table. I laughed at him and he gave me one of his annoyed stares.  
"Did you fall off?" I laughed. He ignored me and then curled up to sleep. "Don't fall off!" I joked at him. He gave me an evil glance worthy of Phantom himself... What has this got to do with the story? Well..., Nothing, enough of my babbling. On with the story! - Regiathius 

Date 2: The Museum of Old Artefacts

The day was dark and stormy when Phantom pulled up in his black limo outside the Museum of Old Artefacts.

"This is your second date, Phantom. I made sure I told them that it was a guy-guy date this time," Peta said from behind all the bandages on his head. Phantom got out of the car and slammed the door. He gazed up at the old building ahead. He put up his umbrella and strolled up the cracked stairs. He reached the top, put down his umbrella and stepped inside. He saw a very familiar boy and walked straight to him. The blue-haired, blue eyed boy saw Phantom and jumped. He raised his fists, ready for a fight. Phantom laughed.

"Don't worry Alviss. I'm your date," he said. Alviss raised an eyebrow.

"Ur... Ok then..." he said. Phantom smiled. _'Good. Peta chose a good one,_' Phantom thought. Alviss looked smart in his tux. Phantom felt attracted to him.

"So... You're gay?" he asked Alviss as they looked at the display of ancient non-active ARMs. Alviss blushed.

"Yea..." Phantom put an arm around him.

"Good thing you are... You're hot," he whispered into Alviss's ear. Alviss shuddered and pulled away.

"I'm sorry... I don't think this will work out... I'm not attracted to you... I'm so sorry..." Alviss tried to explain. Phantom's heart broke. Trying not to cry, he slowly nodded.

"I understand." He hung his head. _'I would of loved to have Alviss as my lover,_' he thought. Alviss felt bad, but he had gotten a large shock when his blind date turned out to be Phantom. When Peta had asked him out on a blind date, he thought he was going to go out with Peta. ...Just thinking about that sexy guy made Alviss's heart flutter.

"I'm sorry Phantom, but I thought I was going out with Peta," Alviss explained.

"Oh," Phantom said shortly. He made a mental note to fully annihilate Peta when he got home. "Well, ok. See you later, fairy-boy," Phantom smirked. He left Alviss standing by an old vase.

"Hi lucky," Peta greeted Phantom as he stormed into his room, drenched by the rain.

"You!" he spat. Peta cringed.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked. Phantom went straight to Peta with his fists raised.

"He thought he was dating you..." Phantom said in his 'Im-gonna-kill-you' voice. Peta gulped.

"Oops..." he uttered. Phantom grabbed at the neck of Peta's robes and lifted him up. Peta dangled in the air. His eyes were wide and he was whimpering. "Please... Please spare me!" he yelped. Phantom brought his face close to his. Peta stared into Phantom's blank, lifeless eyes.

"Next time, make sure that they know that they aren't dating you... Got it?" Phantom threatened. Peta nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes! At once, sir!" he gasped. Phantom snarled and dropped Peta on the ground.

"You better... It's hard to find good counsellors nowadays," he said. Peta nodded.

"I will. I will!"


	4. Date 3: The Golden Beach

Note Number 4: Ok... I had a dilemma when writing about this date... If Phantom went for a swim his bandages would get soaked and they would smell afterwards (Does he ever change them?) so I thought _'maybe he should take it off..._' But I then thought how disgusting that arm would look (it was cut off by Boss during the last War but it was somehow put back together) and it might come undone and float away... So I just said, "Stuff it!" and made him swim anyway. It's not meant to make sense. XD - Regiathius 

Date 3: The Golden Beach

Luckily the next day was nice and sunny, because Phantom's 3rd date was going to be on the Golden Beach. He was dropped off in the car park and he immediately felt embarrassed. A group of Chess Pieces had congregated in the car park as an ice cream truck had pulled up. Phantom hoped no one would notice him in his swimming shorts and a loose baggy Mickey Mouse top. He snuck past them, hiding his face. He made it safely onto the beach. The sun overhead was hot and the sand was warm and soft underfoot. Phantom skipped down the beach and found his date. It as the tall, skinny, long-haired Nanashi. Phantom laid out a towel on the sand next to him. Nanashi started, looked up, saw Phantom, and then gave him one of his cat smiles.

"'Ello there," he said in his gravely voice. Phantom smiled.

"Hey... What was your name again?" he asked. Nanashi frowned.

"People call me Nanashi," he said. Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked him. Nanashi chuckled stupidly.

"Of course! It's my name, innit?" Phantom smiled. The two boys lay there, watching clouds. Nanashi suddenly stood and took off his clothes, revealing his board shorts.

"Let's swim, man!" he said enthusiastically. Phantom agreed and ripped off his old T-shirt. Nanashi stared.

"Nice body," he commented. Phantom blushed. He wasn't sure if Nanashi was being sarcastic. His body was pale, skinny and scarred, for he was an animated corpse - a zombie because of his Zombie Tattoo Curse. Well, Phantom never thought of it as a curse. He had lived a long time without aging, but his body was starting to show signs of death and decay. He looked at Nanashi's slim body. He wasn't emaciated like Phantom, but lean. He even had the makings of a six-pack.

"I thought you were a 'ladies man'?" Phantom asked him as they splashed in the cool salty water. Nanashi scratched his head. He laughed his goofy chuckle.

"Well... About that..." he said. Phantom hugged him.

"I don't care! You're cute," he told Nanashi. Nanashi blushed.

"Aww... Aren't you adorable? You ain't like what I thought you'd be like," he said. Phantom looked up at Nanashi's green eyes.

"I like you Nanashi..." he said. That was the truth. He was really falling for him. Nanashi laughed.

After a long refreshing swim, the two were sunbathing on the beach. Phantom was in his happy mood. It had been the perfect date. _'Peta chose well. I think I will reward him_.' Nanashi then stood up suddenly.

"Check it out!" he exclaimed in his sly crackly voice. Phantom followed his gaze. Three girls in red bikinis played in the waves. Phantom looked at Nanashi's face. His mouth was open, his eyes were glazed over and he was drooling.

"I thought you liked me," Phantom reminded him. Nanashi continued to stare at the girls.

"But look! There are three of them!" he said. "And all three are hot!"

Phantom frowned. "But aren't you gay?" Nanashi didn't listen. He left Phantom on the sand and ran to join the girls. Phantom packed up, his happy mood crashed. By the time he was back in his limo, the sky was black as Phantom's murderous mood kicked in. _'God help Peta when I get home!_' he thundered in his mind.


	5. Date 4: Theme Park

Note Number 5: One day that I want to happen to me: I'm walking down the street when Phantom appears before me. He orders the Chess Pieces in to attack. Panic everywhere. I just stare at Phantom. I drool. I jump on top of him and rip off his top (OMG! I just realised I am such a necrophiliac!). He freaks out and leaves at once.  
"Retreat!" he screams. That would be the day that I: a) saved the world and b) got to feel up Phantom! XD I'm a freak. BTW, Phantom hated the roller coaster. He was sick all over the place LOL. - Regiathius. 

Date 4: Theme Park

Phantom blinked up at his next destination. _'A Theme Park?_' he questioned. He stood by the gates, waiting for his date to show up.

"I promise! This time you'll fall in love!" Peta had said as Phantom had bet him. Phantom watched every person closely. He saw a boy he knew very well skip up to the front gates. He beamed when he saw Phantom.

"Phantom, Yay!" he cried. Phantom gave a nervous smile.

"Ur... Hi Rolan," he said. Rolan grabbed Phantom's hand and pulled him through the gates.

"I knew you liked me!" he squeaked. He pulled Phantom along the path, straight to the roller coaster. Phantom was laughing his nervous laugh.

"Calm down! I'm not as young as you, you know," he laughed. Rolan dropped his hand and stood in front of him. He looked up into Phantom's face.

"I just knew you liked me!" he said, giving Phantom a big hug. Phantom ruffled up his brown hair.

"Well... Did Peta tell you you'll be dating me?" he asked. Rolan nodded enthusiastically.

"I knew. That's why I agreed," He explained, "I've liked you since forever!" Phantom felt awkward.

"I treated you like my son though..." He really didn't want to think about incest. Rolan smiled and cocked his head.

"I know. That's why I love you," he replied innocently. Phantom was stricken by the thought of incest. He shuddered.

"Please don't say that," he begged. They joined the que for the roller coaster.

"Why shouldn't I, Dad?" Rolan questioned, holding Phantom's hand.

"Don't call me that!" Phantom shrieked. He looked around, hoping no one heard. "We're on a date for God sake's Rolan! You can't call me your Dad! That's incest!" Phantom hissed quickly under his breath. "Don't you know anything?" Rolan shook his head.

"You're supposed to teach me these things, remember?" Rolan reminded Phantom. Phantom sighed. _'Why in the world did Peta pick Rolan?_' Rolan was smiling up at Phantom like a child. Phantom shuddered again. _'Not only do I feel like I'm committing incest, now I feel like a paedophile!_' he thought. The line finally thinned out so Phantom and Rolan could sit in the roller coaster's cab.

"Make sure you're buckled up securely," Phantom told Rolan. Rolan smiled.

"Like this, Phanty?" he asked. Phantom blushed as he checked Rolan's buckles. _''Phanty'? Oh my God!_' Rolan gave Phantom a cheesy smile. "Ready?" he asked Phantom sweetly as the roller coaster began to be pulled upwards. Phantom nodded nervously. This was the first time he had been on one of these things and he wasn't so keen on heights.

The day went slow for Phantom. He had rushed after Rolan all day and now he rested on a park bench watching Rolan play 'Wack-A-Mole'. He ate his candy floss slowly.  
"I won! Phanty, I won!" Rolan cried. He gained his prize (a giant stuffed pink unicorn) and ran up to Phantom. He tugged on Phantom's arm. "Comon I want to go in the 'House of Mirrors'," he whined. Phantom sighed heavily.  
"No Rolan. I'm tired... And this isn't working out... You're too... Childish," he said. Rolan's eyes watered.  
"'Too childish'?" he whimpered. "But Phanty... I like you!" Phantom adverted his gaze. He didn't like seeing Rolan cry.  
"Please. Rolan it's too weird... I keep thinking of you as my son..." he said weakly. Rolan's eyes lit up.  
"Then can we go to the 'House of Mirrors' as father and child then?" he asked brightly. Phantom wiped away Rolan's tears.  
"That's alright, son," he said. He felt proud. Finally he could show Rolan how much of a real dad he could be. "Just no more calling me 'Phanty'," Rolan nodded and smiled.  
"Ok dad."


	6. Date 5: The Very Scary VampireZombie

Note Number 6: I was running out of ideas when I wrote this. I couldn't remember any other guy Chess Pieces that could date Phantom (:x PhantomXHalloween, Bergh!) so this happened... LOL I love the twist at the end. I apologise for the random Theme Park and Movie Theatre... And the cell phone XD. So this is the last chapter... so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed and please review. - Love Regiathius. 

Date 5: The Very Scary Vampire/Zombie Movie

Phantom held on tightly to his tickets. Peta was so relieved last night when Phantom came home happily hugging Rolan. He was slightly shocked when Phantom had said that Rolan and he were officially Father and Son. Peta had shaken his head then he gave Phantom two movie tickets to see 'The Very Scary Vampire/Zombie Movie' with his Date Number 5. Phantom stood next to the door, hoping this date was going to be the one for him. He was desperate to find love now, especially since his last four dates were disasters. To re-cap it all, Phantom's 1st date was at a Fancy Restaurant with Ginta. That ended badly when Ginta turned out to be straight. So Phantom ended up at the Museum of Old Artefacts for Date Number 2: Alviss. But tragedy struck when Alviss thought he was going to be dating Peta. Phantom then dated Nanashi at the Golden Beach, but Nanashi gave into his instincts and ended up going home with Swedish Triplets in red bikinis. So the lonely Phantom went on Date 4 at a Theme Park with Rolan, only to end up as his father... Now here he was, waiting for his last chance in love-life. He read the movie program for 'The Very Scary Vampire/Zombie Movie'. He snorted. _'There's no way this will be scary,'_ he thought to himself, smirking, _'I'm a real-life 'Zombie' and I know a 'Vampire'._' He looked up and froze. Jack was walking straight towards him.

"Heya Phantom!" he said, going to hug him. Phantom dodged his arms.

"No way in hell is I dating you!" he shouted. Jack stared at Phantom.

"Why not?" he whimpered, his lower lip trembling. Phantom pointed at him.

"You look like a monkey!" he exclaimed. "I am not going to date a monkey! I may be desperate, but I'm not that desperate!" Jack hung his head.

"I thought that didn't matter when you were gay..."

"Well, you thought wrong!" Phantom snapped. He pulled out his cell phone and called Peta.

"Peta! Get here at once!" he barked into the phone. Peta said at once and hung up. Phantom glared at Jack.

"Are you still here?" he snarled. Jack left the cinema, crying. Phantom glanced at his watch. _'Date Jack indeed,_' his mind growled. Peta showed up, looking scared and with a 'First-Aid Kit' at hand.

"I came at once," he said. Phantom shoved one ticket into Peta's hands.

"You're dating me now," he told Peta, pulling him into the theatre.

"Wha-?" Peta gasped in shock.

During the movie, Phantom flirted with Peta in a husky voice.

"Stop molesting me already," Peta cried in defeat, "Someone might see us."

"You want a more private air, huh?" Phantom's 'devil smirk' made Peta regret about what he had just said. Phantom kissed Peta on the cheek. A light blush turned Peta's perverted mind on. _'I want to see that face more. I want to hear him scream my name._' When this happened, they didn't wait until the end of the movie. Phantom pulled Peta closer and led him to the boy's toilets.

"I never knew you would be gay..." Phantom said. Peta unbuttoned Phantom's tux.

"I didn't know myself," he whispered feeling Phantom's chest. Phantom smirked. His heart was whole.

"Peta. I love you," he whispered. Peta fluttered his eyes.

"I guess I achieved my mission," he said. Phantom shook his head slightly.

"No. There's one last part to the mission," he replied mischievously. He put his lips to Peta's ear. "I'm still a virgin." Peta's eyes widened.

"Who would believe you?"

"Try and you'll know," Phantom replied, biting Peta's neck.

"Not here..."


	7. Bonus Chapter

Note Number 6: I wrote a bonus chapter for this story. It was supposed to be another story, but unfortunately, it wasn't going to work into any where. Plus, I've started another story about... Well, you'll have to wait. 

Bonus Chapter: PetaXPhantom

Phantom opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on his throne. He yawned and stretched. He turned his head to find Peta in his usual place - standing next to him. Peta smiled when he noted Phantom was awake.

"Good morning," he said. Phantom rubbed his eyes.

"Not really..." he replied. Peta frowned. He pulled out a roll of paper and read off it.

"We have three War Games on today..." he started. Phantom raised a hand.

"Stop there. I'm sick... I don't want to see any Games today." Peta was shocked. _'Phantom would never turn down an opportunity to see a War Game... He must be very ill_,' he thought.

"Are you alright? I've never known you to not want to see a Game before," Peta worried. Phantom shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to be alone with you today," he mumbled. Peta frowned again.

"Oh... Okay, I'll cancel the Games for today." He bowed. Phantom smiled.

"You don't need to bow to me anymore, my love," he said in his sly voice. Peta blushed. He glanced around the room.

"Are you crazy? What if someone heard? We can't afford to let everyone find out about us now!" he hissed, slightly annoyed at Phantom for calling him that when the doors were wide open.

"Don't need to get so testy, Peta," Phantom replied coldly. Peta sighed.

"You don't need to get angry again. You need to relax..." he said. "Let me massage you!" Phantom neither accepted nor declined the offer. The prospect of getting a nice relaxing (and slightly arousing) massage from the one he loved dearly was a good, but Peta's massages were not to be desired as he usually accidentally carved up your back with his claw-like nails. Peta stepped towards him expectantly, rubbing his hands together. Phantom bit his lip. He liked the pain, but he couldn't risk it. Whenever Peta saw blood, he craved it madly. So, if Peta saw Phantom's blood, he might go in frenzy, maybe even draining all the blood in Phantom's body. He shook his head.

"No. No massage," he said quickly. Peta dropped his arms, rejected. Phantom smiled sweetly. He leaned forward and whispered into Peta's ear in a mischievous voice.

"Maybe tonight... If you get what I mean..." Peta blushed and pulled away.

"I'll cancel the Games at once!" he said briskly. He made to leave when Phantom caught his arm. Peta started and looked at Phantom. He was standing now. He pulled the long-haired boy to his body and wrapped his arms around him. Peta shivered as he felt Phantom's hot breath on his neck. He felt Phantom squeeze him tightly, guiding him closer to his cold body. Peta was so close now, he could have heard Phantom's heartbeat: if he had a heart.

"What's the rush, sexy?" he whispered. Peta froze. He closed his eyes.

"Phantom, not now...Someone might see us..." he started but Phantom cut him off by saying,

"Didn't you say that last time?" Phantom then put his mouth to Peta's neck and kissed him. Peta stood there. There was no point trying to struggle against him. Not that Phantom was physically stronger than him. No, not at all. It was Phantom's 'spoiled-brat' personality. If he wanted something, he was going to get it. This was true for everything: power, ARMs, sex... Peta opened his eyes and turned his head to face Phantom. He gave Phantom his most evil glare.

"Phantom. Not now." Phantom's eyes met Peta's.

"But I want it now," he whined, his 'spoiled-brat' personality coming through. Peta stepped away from him.

"No," he said. "We can't. Not here. Don't you understand that if we're found out we would never live it down?" Phantom scowled. He folded his arms.

"But it doesn't matter. Thanks to you, my enemies all know I'm gay now, plus Rolan," he said in an angry tone. "I can't see why not..." Peta stroked Phantom's face.

"Not now," he said, and then he turned around and swept from the room. Phantom sighed and returned to his throne.


End file.
